The present disclosure relates to a structure of a housing and a support structure of a button in electronic apparatus.
On a circuit board included in electronic apparatus, a component having a comparatively large height in the thickness direction of the circuit board, such as a connector for cable connecting, a battery, and a slot of a memory card, is often mounted (refer to e.g. US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/188694).